A nos retrouvailles prochaines
by Stellina Kay
Summary: FIC COMPLETE ! Chihiro est malheureuse elle est victime d'Ijine mise à l'écart et est persécuté par sa classe. jusqu'au jour ou c'est le drame...
1. chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur :** _J'ai corrigé le texte et l'expression j'espère que c'est mieux maintenant _

**- A nos retrouvailles prochaines -  
Petite Lady**

**Chapitre 1 **

Plusieurs mois ont passé, la seule trace de ce qu'a vécu Chihiro se trouve dans ses souvenirs et dans l'élastique rose qu'elle porte dans ses cheveux. A peine arrivée dans sa nouvelle école que rien ne se passe comme elle veut. L'ambiance est lourde, ses camarades de classe sont mesquins et méchants avec elle.  
Elle qui n'a jamais eu de mal à s'acclimater et a se faire des amies partout ou elle va, la voilà bien triste à présent. Elle repense de manière nostalgique à son expérience dans le monde des esprits et son cœur devient lourd quand elle pense à Haku.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle marche tranquillement en direction de chez elle, un groupe de garçon de sa classe se dirige vers elle. Ils n'arrêtent pas de l'embêter à longueur de journée, elle en a l'habitude et n'y fait plus attention.  
Aujourd'hui l'un d'eux vient courir près d'elle et lui prend son cartable Chihiro essai de lui arracher mais pas moyen, un autre garçon et vient prêter main forte au premier et voici qu'ils se font des passes. Excédée, Chihiro va en direction de l'un d'eux celui-ci l'évite et lui fait un croche pied, Chihiro trébuche et va sur la route et à ce moment là une voiture débouche et la renverse.  
Les garçons restent statiques un petit moment mais quand ils comprennent ce qui s'est passé et le corps étendu plein de sang de Chihiro, ils s'affolent, laissent tomber le cartable et s'enfuient en courant.   
Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sort de la voiture et réussis à intercepter le plus jeune qui est en fait le petit frère d'un des autres. Tandis que son épouse appelle les secours.  
Le jeune garçon raconte aux policiers ce qui s'est passé et comment ils en sont arrivés là.  
La petite Chihiro est immédiatement transférée à l'hôpital mais son état est critique, elle est dans le comas. Ses parents ont été appelés, sa mère pleure à chaude larme, elle est assise sur le banc austère du couloir sombre de l'hôpital, c'est une ambiance lourde, empreint de mort et de maladie. Ces infirmières qui courent dans le couloir, impossible à arrêter pour demander l'information qui peut redonner l'espoir ou l'anéantir. Enfin un médecin passe, et quand la mère demande comment va sa fille, celui-ci lui répond penaud :  
- Je suis désolé ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de votre fille, attendez mon confrère.

La mère sombre dans une torpeur emprunt de haine pour ce médecin sans cœur qui ne semble pas comprendre le désarroi dans lequel elle se trouve. Un tic nerveux se dégage de son visage anxieux et çà y est, des larmes qui refusaient de couler, entoure tout à coup son visage. Le médecin comprenant son désarroi la fait s'asseoir et lui dit d'une voix calme et posée pour lui remonter le moral:  
- Je vais aller chercher le médecin qui s'occupe de votre enfant pour qu'elle vous donne des informations sur son état.

La mère acquiesce en essayant de faire fuir ses larmes, tout à coup son mari, s'approche pour la prendre dans ses bras tel un pilier pour soutenir son épouse. Un roc dur, mais qui semble emprunt d'une immense tristesse quand il repense à sa fille qui se trouve entre la vie et la mort.  
Soudain une jeune femme avance et se présente :  
- Je suis le docteur Amy Mizuno. C'est moi qui m'occupe de votre fille. Je vais être franche avec vous, si elle ne sort pas du coma profond dans lequel elle est tombée dans les 48 heures on pourra la considérer comme perdue.

Les sanglots de la mère redoublent de violence et son mari ne peut que la prendre dans ses bras et il demande :

Ne pouvons nous rien faire ?  
- Lui parler, mais aussi dîtes moi connaissez-vous un jeune du nom de « Kohaku » c'est un mot qu'a prononcé votre fille avant de sombrer dans le coma.  
- Non çà ne me dit rien dit le père troublé quelque chose semble lui revenir à l'esprit.  
- Attendez Kohaku est le nom d'une rivière qui avait été comblé là où nous avons vécu auparavant, il se trouve d'ailleurs et que notre fille quand elle était petite est tombée et a faillit se noyer mais le courant l'avait ramené vers le bord.  
- Vous êtes sur de ce que vous dites ? les interrompt une jeune femme

Cette jeune femme porte un enfant de quatre ans dans ses bras, un petit garçon aux yeux vert et les cheveux blonds coupés en dégradés et une petite fille du même âge les cheveux arrivant aux épaules en dégradés, elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au jeune garçon et tous deux ressemblent énormément à la jeune femme, la petite tient la jambe de cette dernière de peur d'être séparée.  
Voyant la stupeur des parents et la surprise du docteur elle dit plus doucement pour apaiser le cœur de la mère déjà tourmentée.

Excusez-moi… Bonjour Amy cela fait longtemps. Leur fille prononce toujours ce mot là ?  
- Oui il semblerait Mélina.

Ils la regardent d'un air interrogateur comme pour répondre à leur interrogation elle leur dit :

Je m'appelle Mélina, Mélina Therryana et eux se sont mes enfants Léo et Stellina.

A leurs noms les deux jeunes enfants hochent la tête tout en se demandant ce qui se passe. Elle s'adresse à Amy et lui demande :

Je peux voir la petite fille ?  
- Euh… elle est en salle de soins intensive, c'est interdit au public.

Mélina la regarde et répète incrédule :  
- Interdit au public, je ne suis pas un public.

Le docteur hoche la tête et se rappelle que la jeune femme est également médecin, même si elle n'exerce pas de manière régulière. Elle ignore cependant quel est le métier que Mélina exerce. Elle hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

Merci, tu peux me les surveiller un peu s'il te plaît.

Mélina s'approche de la salle des soins intensifs.

Docteur Mizuno, vous êtes sur que vous pouvez la laisser, y aller ?

Amy surprise par cette intervention, sursaute et se retourne vers eux et leur dit :

Mélina a une formation de Médecin elle est la meilleure mais elle n'exerce pas.  
- On lui a retiré sa licence ?  
- Non ne vous inquiétez pas elle est très compétente, elle ne voulait pas devenir médecin. A l'origine elle a commencé ses études là à cause de son fils qui était cardiaque et par la suite sa mère la forcée à continuer. Mais comme elle n'est pas du genre à se forcer une fois obtenue le diplôme avec mention elle a dit qu'elle n'exercerait pas car ce n'était pas son rêve. Voilà pourquoi elle n'exerce pas.  
- Etrange qui pourrait se prévaloir d'avoir le niveau de Médecin sans l'exercer ?  
- Je sais mais c'est Mélina…

Mélina quant à elle s'approche du lit entouré de plein d'appareil, elle enlève son gant de latex, et touche le poignet de la petite fille. Et visionne à présent ses pensées et voit très nettement son séjour dans le monde des esprits. Elle commence alors à comprendre pourquoi elle ne veut pas revenir. Elle remet discrètement son gant en latex. Et elle regarde, la fiche d'hospitalisation. A part ses multiples séquelles physiques qui ne sont pas très profonde. Etonnant pense Mélina, puis elle voit dans les cheveux de la jeune fille un élastique rose et elle dit doucement :

Un talisman je comprends mieux, cette enfant est protégée par le sceau de la sorcière Zéniba. Je sais par ou commencer… Je dois retrouver Kohaku, le dragon blanc. Lui seul peut la sauver.

**Fin du chapitre**


	2. chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :** _J'ai corrigé le texte et l'expression j'espère que c'est mieux maintenant _

**- A nos retrouvailles prochaines -  
Petite Lady**

**Chapitre 2**

Quand Mélina ressort, elle va vers Amy et lui dit :

Je peux te parler en privé ?

Amy hoche la tête et les voilà toutes les deux qui vont un peu plus loin Mélina reprend Léo dans ses bras et Stellina s'accroche encore au pantalon de sa mère de peur d'en être séparée, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ecoute Amy, j'ai peut-être une solution pour cette enfant mais tu vas pas aimer…  
- Dis toujours, l'important est de sauver cette petite.  
- Je crois que cette enfant veut absolument revoir Kohaku...  
- Tu sais qui s'est ?  
- Oui, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Il s'agit d'un dieu dragon…  
Une grosse goutte de sueur apparaît sur le front d'Amy.  
- Je sais que pour toi qui es très rationnelle c'est difficile a croire mais, dis-toi que le fait d'être une sailor, et de pouvoir respirer sur la Lune n'en est pas moins irrationnel que mon histoire de dragon blanc.  
- Continue dit Amy avec une touche de scepticisme.  
- Il faut que je le retrouve.  
- Comment vas-tu faire ?  
- Aller à l'endroit ou il était quand cette enfant l'a rencontré pour la deuxième fois.  
- Tu sais ou elle la rencontrée ?  
- J'ai ma petite idée…  
- Tu peux être plus précise ?  
- La petite porte un talisman.  
- Un talisman ? je n'ai rien vue de tel sur elle quand je l'ai examinée.  
- Les talismans peuvent prendre toutes sortes de formes, et dans son cas c'est l'élastique qui attache ses cheveux. Ce talisman c'est Zéniba qui lui a donné.  
- Et qui est cette Zéniba ?  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
- Oui… craignant tout à coup la réponse de son amie.  
- C'est une sorcière.

je savais que je regretterais d'entendre çà se dit Amy.

Passons ce détail… peux-tu retrouver ce Kohaku ?  
- Oui je pense mais il faut que tu me gardes mes enfants.  
- Tout ce que tu veux… pour que la petite soit sauvée.  
- Est-ce que tu pourrais également faire des examens sur les jumeaux car Léo est malade et j'ignore ce qu'il a j'ai peur que çà soit grave c'est pour çà que je suis venue aujourd'hui.  
- D'accord, je m'occupe de tes enfants et toi tu t'occupes de ma malade de toute manière je ne peux rien faire pour elle, je ne peux qu'attendre. Je vais rassurer les parents enfin autant que je peux.  
- Je t'accompagne, je veux leur poser quelques questions.

Une fois à leur hauteur, Mélina leur demande :

Comment se passe l'école pour votre fille Chihiro ?  
- Nous pensions que çà se passait bien répond la mère de Chihiro en sanglot, mais…  
- Ce sont des garnements qui embêtaient Chihiro quand l'accident s'est produit…  
- Vous aviez déménagé, il y a longtemps ?  
- 5 mois…  
- Est-ce que Chihiro était contente de déménager ?  
- Non… elle a perdu ses amis qui habitaient là où on était avant. Quel genre de médecin êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis Médecin Généraliste diplômé, il y a 4/5 ans environ. Je me concentre généralement sur les problèmes psychologiques, surtout dans le cas d'un coma… j'essaie toujours de trouver la cause psychologique car dans ma logique pour guérir il faut d'abord guérir la tête. Car même si le cas de votre fille est grave… quand bien même elle serait à deux doigts de revenir, si elle ne le veut pas, elle ne reviendra pas.  
- Vous pensé que son mal-être pourrait l'empêcher de revenir ?  
- En quelques sorte oui, mais cela n'engage que moi, et non ma collègue qui est beaucoup plus rationnelle que moi sur certains points. De toute manière en me laissant agir vous n'avez rien à perdre puisque je ne ferais rien à votre fille. Et le docteur Mizuno continuera à soigner votre fille normalement. M'autorisez-vous à intervenir ?  
- Oui, oui bien sure si çà peut aider notre fille, conclue le père de Chihiro après un temps de réflexion.  
- Bien, j'aurais encore une ou deux questions qui vont vous paraître un peu étrange.  
- Allez-y.  
- Est-ce qu'entre le moment ou vous avez déménager et maintenant, ne seriez vous pas aller dans un temple de fétichisme des dieux ?

Ils réfléchissent un moment. Ils hochent la tête négativement. Mélina est embêtée car elle ignore ou se trouve Zéniba la sorcière et elle a besoin d'un point de départ parce qu'il faut faire vite.

Peut-être êtes-vous allez dans un ancien parc à Thème ?  
- Oui, mais çà n'a rien avoir avec les dieux. Il se trouve un peu plus en bas de la colline nous nous étions trompés dans le chemin le jour de notre emménagement.  
- Je vois à peu près ou c'est. Amy tu peux garder les jumeaux s'il te plait ?  
- Tu y vas maintenant ?  
- Tu l'as dit toi-même dans 48heures il sera certainement trop tard…

Mélina s'adresse à Léo et lui dit :

Chaton, je vais te confier à Tante Amy ainsi que Stellina d'accord mon cœur.

Le petit garçon hoche la tête à contre cœur. Mélina le donne à Amy. Mélina se baisse pour récupérer sa fille Stellina et lui dit doucement :

Vous allez être sages tous les deux. J'en ai pour deux jours maximums.

Mélina embrasse sa fille et la repose par terre et lui rappelant de rester avec Amy.

Je finis maintenant, je vais les ramener chez moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mélina est extrêmement compétente dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Je travaille demain soir, pour la nuit. Vous ne me verrez donc pas demain.

Mets les dans la chambre 112 demain soir. Et lance le programme de surveillance et d'histoire automatique.

D'accord.

Mélina s'en va ensuite, le cœur lourd de laisser ses bouts de choux bien que rassurer par la personne qui s'en occupe.

**Fin du chapitre**


	3. chapitre 3

**- A nos retrouvailles prochaines -**

**Disclaimer **: les personnages du voyage de Chihiro appartiennent à Miyazaki, Amy Mizuno appartient à Naoko Takeuchi. Enfin les personnages extérieurs sont à moi  
**Note de l'auteur **: je ne considère pas cette fic comme un cross over

**Chapitre 3**

Une heure plus tard Mélina se trouve, devant ce qui ressemble à un ancien parc à thème mais très vite elle sut grâce aux petites cabanes qu'il s'agit en fait d'un endroit ou les dieux se réunissent.  
Elle avance, elle arrive rapidement devant le pont et elle attend, attend encore. Il commence a faire nuit et l'atmosphère devient pesante. Elle voit alors les ombres se déplacer, le paysage est changé, la rivière minuscule que Mélina avait dépassé est maintenant devenu un vaste océan.  
Mélina reste extrêmement méfiante… Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de ce monde.  
Enfin elle se décida à traverser le pont à plein poumon et déjà la rumeur de la présence d'une humaine se répandait telle une traînée de poudre.  
Très vite Yubaba, sort telle une furie du bain public car il s'agit bien d'un bain public pour esprits, elle fonce sur elle. Elle reste concentrée sans un mouvement. Et puis au moment ou elle jette un sort Mélina est comme encerclé d'une barrière ce qui surprend la vieille sorcière.

Qui es-tu ?  
- Je suis Mélina, Mélina Kay.

A l'entente de mon nom des messes basses s'élèvent tout autour quand tout à coup la vieille sorcière hurle :

SILENCEEEEE ! MAIS TAISEZ-VOUS A LA FIN.

Le silence s'instaure à nouveau.

Que veux-tu ?  
- Je cherche Kohaku. Je sais qu'il était votre apprenti passé un temps.  
- J'ignore ou il est allé, cet ingrat est parti un beau jour…  
- Vous lui faisiez faire vos sales besognes d'après ce que je sais de vous. Je veux savoir ou il est allé.  
- Pourquoi ? Que lui veux-tu ?  
- Cela me regarde. Mais je vais quand même te répondre. Connais-tu une petite fille de Chihiro ?  
- Chihiro non…  
- Elle parle de Sen, Yubaba lui dit le vieux maître de la chaudière.  
- Ah ! dans ce cas oui je connais cette gamine. Pourquoi me demandez-vous çà ?  
- Je cherche Kohaku pour l'amener au chevet de Chihiro.  
- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sen s'exclame Lyne qui s'avance alors. Je m'appelle Lyne et j'aimais beaucoup Sen. Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- En deux mots, si je retrouve pas Kohaku, elle va mourir. Elle a besoin de lui.  
- Noon dit Lyne dans un cri étouffé.  
- Alors savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?  
- Peut-être est-il à la montagne sacrée mais c'est très loin… dit Yubaba qui malgré tout s'était attachée à la petite Chihiro et était triste d'entendre qu'elle avait des ennuis.  
- Hum la montagne Sacrée… dit Mélina doucement. Je ne peux pas y aller, je n'irais pas suffisamment vite car il faut que nous agissions vite dans 48 heures Chihiro sera définitivement perdu.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a exactement, demande le vieux maître de la chaudière.  
- Pour expliquer simplement, elle est dans le comas ce qui signifie qu'elle dort profondément et malheureusement si son sommeil est trop profond elle risque de ne pas revenir. Les humains ne peuvent plus rien pour elle. Il faut que Kohaku, vienne la voir car quelque chose de très fort les lient l'un à l'autre.  
- Comment faire pour le contacter ?  
- J'ai trouvé dit Mélina.

Elle marmonne quelques paroles inaudibles et incompréhensibles. Une grande rafale se lève alors. Et va au-delà, des montagnes comme guidé par une force invisible et puissante. Comme cela le vent va faire plus de mille kilomètres laissant sur son passage comme une douce complainte disant : « Kohaku, Kohaku… La petite Chihiro a besoin de ton secours viens, viens vite au bains publics, Mélina Kay t'y attends ». Cette douce complainte portée par le vent, oscille le long de ce long périple demandant aux autres vents rencontrés de porter ce même gémissement jusqu'à ce que la personne concernée l'entende…

Sur la montagne, loin, loin cachée par les hauts montages d'altitude, un jeune garçon se repose appuyé à un arbre… il se demande comment va Chihiro, quand il perçoit quelque chose qui attire son attention.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre salle de l'hôpital, des parents pleurs et hurlent devant l'injustice qu'on leur fait ! en effet leur petit garçon va mourir sous peu, c'est certains, il n'a aucun espoir…

Mélina espère que Kohaku va répondre à son appel, et surtout qu'il va l'entendre. Elle ne doute plus de ses capacités depuis longtemps, mais… on ne sait jamais.

Mélina attend toujours, plusieurs heures sont déjà passées. Le personnel du bain publique étaient retourné à leurs occupations depuis plusieurs heures, Yubaba était également toujours là car Bébé voulait absolument s'assurer que son amie Sen serait sauver, bien que sa mère essaie de le convaincre vainement. Lyne et le vieux Kambadji étaient retourné à regret travailler. Mais quand l'aube avait pointé le bout de son nez, ils étaient revenus fidèle au poste, mais ils n'étaient plus que trois en tout, car bébé avait finit par s'endormir et Yubaba l'avait ramené par la sorcellerie jusqu'a sa chambre.

Maintenant il était déjà 16 heures, Mélina commence à sérieusement ressentir la fatigue de la nuit blanche… Quelque chose s'approche, Mélina doute du fait que ce soit Kohaku car la montagne sacré se situe à plus de mille kilomètres mais… si c'est bien lui.  
Un dragon blanc s'avance zigzagant dans le ciel avec une grâce sans pareil. Il arrive au sol et se retransforme en être humain. Il s'avance vers moi l'air sérieux et sur de lui.

Vous êtes Mélina Kay ?  
- Exact.  
- Que se passe t'il avec Chihiro ? Comment va t'elle ?  
- Elle va très mal. Elle a besoin de vous. Vous m'accompagnez ?  
- Je ne peux pas quitter le monde des esprits… car je suis un esprit.  
- Viens demain soir, dans la nuit tu peux le faire de plus ce sera la pleine lune. De cette façon je pourrais utiliser mon pouvoir pour qu'il te permette d'aller la voir… après nous verrons pour la suite…

Haku acquiesce de la tête, bien entendu il connaissait la réputation de « Mélina Kay », on dit que s'est une excellente sorcière qui réussit à maîtriser aussi bien la magie orientale et occidentale. Il avait apprit que la famille Kay avait une drôle de mission mais il se demande si c'est la vérité. Il demande alors :

Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

Mélina qui s'apprête à passer le pont elle le regarde étonné puis se retourne vers lui. Et répond :

Bien sure, mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre. Si elle est trop indiscrète.  
- Est-il vrai que votre famille à une mission particulière ?  
- C'est exact.  
- Quelle est-elle ?

Mélina hésite puis lui dit :

La mission de la famille Kay et donc la mienne est de maintenir l'équilibre.

Sur ce elle disparut en traversant le pont…

**Fin du Chapitre**


	4. chapitre 4

**Disclaimer **: les personnages du voyage de Chihiro appartiennent à Miyazaki, Amy Mizuno appartient à Naoko Takeuchi. Enfin les personnages extérieurs sont à moi  
**Note de l'auteur **: je ne considère pas cette fic comme un cross over

**Chapitre 4**

Au même instant Mélina arrive à l'hôpital à 18 heures à peine sort elle de la chambre de ses jumeaux qu'elle croise Amy qui l'attire dans son bureau. Un bureau décoré avec soin, avec un gros aquarium et plein de poissons tropicaux à l'intérieur. Mais à peine arrivés dans le bureau que le bruit de l'arrivée d'une urgence. Amy a juste le temps de lui dire :

Je te fais confiance. Fais tout ce que tu veux, bougies, incantations, sortilège etc.  
- C'est toi qui dit çà Amy ? excellent tu dois vraiment être catastrophée, je peux avoir accès au dossiers médicaux ?  
- Oui vas y , tu connais ma pierre fétiche.  
- Oui. Vas-y vite.

Une fois le docteur sortit, Mélina regarde par la fenêtre et son regard est absent, elle regarde le soleil se coucher et pourtant, perdue dans ses pensées, elle réfléchit à comment se débrouiller pour que cette petite fille, puisse trouver une raison de se réveiller.  
Bien sure elle sait que le fait de sentir la présence de Kohaku près d'elle pourrait la réveiller, mais elle sait aussi que la séparation physique est parfois insupportable. Mélina en sait quelque chose… son jumeau a disparut dans un accident de train, quelques années auparavant, et la séparation est toujours très difficile pour elle. L'irruption inattendue d'Amy dans le bureau la tire de sa réflexion et elle se retourne en sursautant.

Désolée dit Amy, est-ce que tu veux venir nous aider, nous sommes vraiment débordés.

Mélina hésite une seconde puis dit :

Je te suis d'accord.

**Au bain de Yubaba**

Kohaku a traversé le pont et se trouve devant la rivière, cette même rivière que Chihiro avait emprunté quelques mois auparavant pour retourner dans son monde, le monde des humains. En y pensant, il se dit que bien des choses s'étaient passées en seulement trois jours. Plusieurs souvenir viennent à lui, sa rencontre avec Chihiro sur le pont menant au bain, Chihiro pleurant parce qu'elle devient transparente, Chihiro faisant la promesse de sauver ses parents, et enfin Chihiro allant vers la sorcière Zeniba pour la supplier de le sauver lui…  
Une étrange sensation s'empare de lui, il fixe le soleil qui ce soir semble refuser de se coucher, il a l'impression que le moment ou il pourra plus facilement aller la voir n'arrivera jamais. Etrangement, le fait de devenir plus fort, ne l'intéresse plus, le seul fait de savoir que Chihiro risque de mourir, le paralyse de peur.

Il est vrai que çà fait déjà cinq mois dit-il tout haut, comme pour se raisonner et trouver une raison, puis dans un murmure il ajoute : J'avais promis qu'on se reverrait et finalement je n'ai pas encore promis ma promesse.

**A l'hôpital.**

Alors Mélina, ce n'est pas sympa de sauver des vies ? demande Amy.  
- Certes, dit Mélina, le problème c'est que je n'accepterais jamais d'en sauver que quelques uns. De plus, je suis peut-être plus morbide d'une certaine manière j'aurais peut-être dut faire médecin légiste qu'en penses tu ?  
- Çà va pas ! dit Amy.  
- T'inquiète je ne pense pas du tout à une reconversion. Tu sais j'exerce un peu d'une certaine manière, je vais dans les centres palliatifs et essaie de soulager la douleur de leur traitement. Je travaille surtout avec des enfants.  
- Le passé laisse ses marques n'est ce pas ? demande Amy tout en se recevant du café.  
- Sans aucun doute, les expériences d'hier détermine nos réactions d'aujourd'hui et les conséquences de demain. Mais je ne regrette rien, chaque expérience d'un certain côté apporte un plus quelque part. Et puis de toute façon ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et voilà tout, on y peut rien. Le passé est le passé.  
- Je change de sujet, à propos de la petite fille, est-ce que tu sais quoi faire ?  
- Je ne suis pas sure.  
- Ce garçon de douze – treize ans, quel est son histoire ? demande tout à coup Mélina.  
- Il était dans la voiture de sa mère quand il y a eut un camion couché sur la route, c'est déjà miraculeux qu'il soit encore en vie, sa mère est morte sur le coup.  
- Et son père ?  
- Il était pas dans la voiture, il est au chevet de son fils. Mais statistiquement parlant il a très peu de chance de revenir, et s'il revient il ne sera probablement plus jamais comme avant.  
- Tu fais référence à des séquelles d'ordre mentale et physique je suppose…  
- Oui.  
- Cela dit, dit Mélina avec un air malicieux ! il ne faut jamais dire impossible ! vu le nombre de fois ou j'aurais dut rester paralysée, et ou je n'aurais pas dut m'en sortir.  
- Toi tu es un cas particulier dit Amy, je me rappelle enfant elle revenait parfois en disant tout haut « jamais vu çà, vraiment, cette enfant m'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs ». Des fois elle le disait en s'éclatant de rire, et d'autres elle était assez furieuse.  
- Je suppose que çà dépendait du fait que je venais de sortir d'un comas théoriquement presque impossible ou les fois ou je la faisais pester en déclarant que mon hospitalisation était finit. J'ai fait devenir chèvre beaucoup de médecins. Cela dit je suis contente qu'ils ne m'aient pas enfermé dans un laboratoire mais çà je sais que je le dois en partie à ta mère.

Mélina regarde par la fenêtre du bureau d'Amy puis jette un coup d'œil sur sa montre et dit :

çà va être l'heure. Je te déconseille fortement de venir avec moi. Comme çà si elle se réveille tu pourras te persuader que c'est dut à quelque chose de médical.  
- Ah ah, malheureusement que quand tu te mêle de quelque chose, il y a rarement du scientifique derrière.  
- Mauvaise langue, je ne fais pas que me servir de mes dons. Bon j'y vais.

Mélina va dans la chambre ou Chihiro a été transféré quelques heures auparavant, histoire d'éviter des questions quand au méthode peu orthodoxe que Mélina allait utiliser.  
Le lit est disposer au centre de la salle, Mélina dessine un pentacle sur le sol autour du lit, un pentacle dont elle referme les branche par un cercle. Elle dispose sur le tracé toujours dans le sens des aiguilles un certain nombre de lampions éteints. Une fois sa tâche effectuée il est 23h55. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps et le ciel est un peu obscurcit.   
Mélina se met à genoux à l'extérieur du pentacle les yeux fermés, entre les deux branche opposée de la tête et la elle récite quelques formules empruntées au Yin et Yang. Tout à coup elle ouvre les yeux et les bougies s'allument comme répondant au clignement de ses yeux.  
Enfin minuit arrive et les bougies s'éteigne quand un vent pénètre par la fenêtre, Mélina se relève tant bien que mal et dit en souriant :

Je suis contente que tu aies réussit à venir.

Il courbe légèrement la tête sans dire un mot, dans le monde des humains Kohaku revêt une apparence presque transparente, il entre et une fois qu'il pénètre dans le pentacle, alors son apparence se matérialise comme il l'aurait été dans le monde des esprits, il me regarde étonné elle lui dit avec un grand sourire :

C'est pas mal hein ?  
- Impressionnant en effet finit-il par dire.

Il reporte son attention sur la petite fille endormie, une inquiétude sincère se peint sur son visage. Mélina répond :

Elle est dans le comas, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Et il y a des chances qu'elle ne se réveille plus.  
- C'est pas possible dit-il dans un souffle, puis il ajoute : comment est-ce arrivé ?  
- Un accident, des gamins l'ont embêtés et elle a été renversé par une voiture. Ses blessures corporelles sont importantes mais pas déterminante.  
- Ou voulez-vous en venir ?  
- Elle ne souhaite pas se réveiller, elle n'en a pas envie…  
- Que puis-je faire pour elle ? demande t'il.

Mélina s'appuie contre la paroi de la chambre les mains coincées derrière son dos. Elle dit :

Je ne sais pas, çà dépend de ce que tu veux faire et jusqu'ou tu veux aller. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, il ne reste plus que quelques heures… après elle ne pourra plus se réveiller même si elle le veut. En attendant tu peux toujours lui tenir la main, jusqu'à 6 heures du matin après tu devras repartir dans le monde des esprits. Peut-être que ta présence cette nuit suffira à la réveiller.

Mélina se réinstalle devant le pentacle, et ferme les yeux. Pendant ce temps-là, d'une main peu sur de lui, Kohaku prend la main qui lui semble si fragile de Chihiro. L'espace d'un instant, il caresse son visage pâle et fermé.

**Fin du chapitre**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer **: les personnages du voyage de Chihiro appartiennent à Miyazaki, Amy Mizuno appartient à Naoko Takeuchi. Enfin les personnages extérieurs sont à moi  
**Note de l'auteur **: je ne considère pas cette fic comme un cross over

**Chapitre 5**

A six heure, comme prévu Kohaku reprend le chemin du monde des esprits comme il l'avait fait à minuit il demande à Mélina avant de partir :

Puis-je revenir ce soir ?  
- Oui, si tu veux, mais je passerais te voir cet après-midi aux bains de Yubaba.

Il hésite un instant semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais s'abstient et s'en va.

Mélina enlève rapidement les bougies qui ont servies les range dans son sac. Elle va ensuite auprès de Chihiro. Elle fait un examen général pour voir si quelque chose à changé.

Rien pour le moment s'entend-elle prononcé, elle hésite puis ajoute : tu sais Chihiro, moi aussi il m'est arrivé de ne pas vouloir me réveiller car la situation était difficile. Cependant, il ne faut jamais que tu perdes à l'esprit que tu ferais de la peine à tout ton entourage si tu disparaissais. Et puis, à l'inverse de toi…, Kohaku lui ne pourra jamais mourir en tant qu'esprit, aussi, si il t'arrivait quelque chose lui et toi ne pourraient jamais être réunis dans la mort. Cependant il peut arriver qu'un esprit puisse perdre sa qualité d'esprit et effectuer une sorte de réincarnation… mais cette décision ne peut être prise que par lui et lui seul, or il ne la prendra certainement pas si tu disparais. Et il restera à errer sans savoir ce qu'il veut. C'est pourquoi tu dois te battre ! pour tes parents qui t'aiment, tes amis de la ville ou tu habitais avant et enfin pour Kohaku.

Mélina sort de la chambre individuelle et espère de tout cœur que la petite Chihiro va décider de se réveiller. Elle espère également de manière insensé que Kohaku va faire le choix de devenir un humain avec toutes les conséquences que cela a.

Sur ce elle entre dans la chambre ou dort ses deux enfants, elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil confortable disposé juste à côté ou elle s'endort. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle a ne va lui apporter aucun réconfort particulier, ni au niveau de son inquiétude pour Chihiro, et encore moins au niveau de son pressentiment. Et comme malheureusement chacun de ses mauvais pressentiments se sont jusque là révélés juste…  
Que cela soit au niveau de ce qui est arrivé au père de sa fille aînée Aline, ou même a Aline elle-même seulement quatre ans après sa naissance et la suite deux ans après. Elle se remémore le comas de sa fille et ensuite deux ans après la terrible nouvelle qui lui aurait donné l'impression de vivre un vrai cauchemar. Enfin, cela est du passé se dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux lorsqu'elle sent deux paires de mains sur ses genoux.

Hey, mes anges vous avez bien dormis ?  
- Viii ! dirent t'ils tous les deux en même temps.  
- Un petit câlin ?  
- Vouiiiiiiii !

Mélina s'installe mieux et les prends chacun sur un genou, et leur offre une série de bisous et elle leur donne un énorme câlin. Les voir lui réchauffe le cœur, ils sont sa force de vie.

**Les bains**

Mélina marche sur le pont avec une légèreté et une facilité déconcertante, a regret elle avait abandonné ses enfants à Amy qui avait promis de les divertir pour la journée. Elle n'est pas inquiète quand Yubaba arrive devant elle telle une furie et lui lance :

Tu vas nous traumatiser à débarquer comme çà tous les jours !

Mélina ne retient pas les paroles de la vieille dame et lui dit seulement :

Qu'est ce qui vous traumatise exactement ?

Elle pause sur la vieille dame un regard qui aurait dérouté quelques personnes qui se serait empressées de prendre leur jambe à leur coup. Car Mélina savait et avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle est stressée et agacée de poser par moment sur des personnes qu'elle n'estimait que très peu un regard froid et sévère.   
Yubaba recula d'un pas et dit plus très sure de vouloir disputer la jeune sorcière :

Vous sentez l'humain…  
- C'est dommage mais c'est comme çà tranche Mélina agacée. Je ne vais pas perdre mon humanité pour vous plaire.

Mélina est de plus en plus soucieuse pour Chihiro, il est obligé qu'elle se réveille cette nuit sans quoi elle sera probablement perdue !  
Au moment ou ses pensées l'assaille, elle voit un magnifique dragon blanc volant se poser devant elle et devenir aussi facilement le jeune Kohaku.

Comment allez-vous ? demande Kohaku inquiet.

En effet, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'énervement et la colère qui bouillonnée chez Mélina KAY.

Oh, moi je vais bien dit Mélina. Je suis désolée d'être un peu agressive, mais le cas de Chihiro me préoccupe assez.

Kohaku devint un peu plus pâle qu'il ne l'était auparavant, il dit :

Pouvons-nous marcher un peu ?  
- Avec plaisir dit Mélina.

Ils traversent le pont dans l'autre sens et vont en direction de la « rivière ». Ils s'arrêtent devant cette dernière.

Vous êtes très inquiète pour Chihiro déclare plus que ne demande Kohaku.  
- C'est vrai que son cas me préoccupe beaucoup. Surtout que les prochaines heures sont décisives.  
- Si je viens ce soir ce sera trop tard ? demande Kohaku inquiet.  
- En fait je dirais que jusqu'à demain matin çà peut aller. Mais je crains que le fait de rester juste à côté d'elle ne suffisse pas à lui donner une raison de vivre la poussant à se réveiller.  
- Quels sont les autres possibilités d'actions ? je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle !  
- N'importe quoi ? demande Mélina.  
- Oui n'importe quoi.  
- Jusqu'à devenir un être humain à part entière ? demande t'elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- C'est impossible de faire une chose pareille déclare Kohaku sur de lui.  
- Et si c'était possible ? renoncerais-tu à ton immortalité. Réfléchis bien Kohaku avant de répondre.

Mélina observe à la volée le jeune garçon qui semble se battre avec ses démons intérieur, pendant ce temps cette dernière s'assit sur les marches trop contente de pouvoir reposer sa jambe gauche qui ne lui pardonne guère la nuit presque blanche qu'elle a fait. Ce n'est certainement pas les quatre heures qu'elle a dormit sur le fauteuil près du lit de ses enfants qui a pu la reposer efficacement.

Pendant ce temps Kohaku, réfléchis à la question de Mélina. Serait-il prêt à renoncer à l'immortalité de sa condition d'esprit pour devenir humain à part entière, sans pouvoir, mais avec la possibilité de veiller sur Chihiro de près.   
Très vite il s'imagine parlant avec Chihiro et a apprendre avec elle ce que c'est qu'être humain. Cela il est prêt à le faire, mais renoncer à ses pouvoirs ? serait-il capable de renoncer à ses pouvoirs pour Chihiro ?  
Il se remémore alors le sourire de Chihiro et son regard plein d'espoir quand il lui avait promis de la rencontrer à nouveau. La simple perspective de voir et revoir Chihiro autant qu'il veut lui fait balayer tout ses doutes et c'est une voix pleine conviction qu'il dit :

Oui je pourrais devenir Humain et tout ce qui cela engendre pour pouvoir voir et revoir le sourire de Chihiro. J'ignore pourquoi mais depuis qu'elle est partie il y a cinq mois, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à elle.

Un petit sourire malicieux se dessine sur le visage de Mélina et elle déclare alors :

Et si je te disais que c'est possible ?  
- Je sais que cela n'est pas possible de rendre mon corps humain déclare Kohaku.

Tout en se relevant et en regardant au loin, la jeune femme déclare :

Probablement, mais il est possible de faire en sorte que ton esprit puisse se fondre dans le corps d'un adolescent.

Kohaku la regarde étonné et lui dit :

Une fusion entre un esprit et un humain ! c'est impossible ! l'un d'eux perdrait irrévocablement son identité !  
- Oui c'est vrai que c'est possible ! seulement il existe un moment entre la vie et la mort, ou la renaissance dans le même corps est possible ! Tu peux appeler cela une sorte de Résurrection, l'âme ou l'esprit de l'adolescent à la lisière de la mort va se réincarner en autre chose : chien, chat ou même un bébé. Et toi qui est à la base un esprit tu récupères le corps affaiblit.

Plus elle parle, plus Kohaku la regarde à la fois admiratif et terrifié par les théories avancée par la jeune femme.

Et vous pourriez faire çà ?  
- Je n'ai pas la prétention de me prendre pour Dieu, ou autre divinité dit Mélina. Néanmoins je pourrais t'aider à faire çà effectivement, et cela sans véritablement intervenir, cela pourrait se révéler très simple à faire.  
- Simple à faire ? vraiment !  
- Tout est relatif évidemment, mais en demandant à l'âme de l'adolescent c'est possible.  
- Demander à l'âme de l'humain ?  
- Ecoute dans le même service ou il y a Chihiro, il y a un jeune garçon qui a deux trois ans de plus qu'elle, ce garçon est arrivé dans un état critique et il risque de mourir avant demain, or, il a un père qu'il adore. Cet homme risque de tout perdre, il a déjà perdu sa femme et est sur le point de perdre son fils. Mais ce serait lui mentir, je le sais que de lui faire croire que son fils va vivre.  
- En gros tu as déjà trouvé le corps ?  
- Oui, enfin presque. Je te laisse réfléchir, tu peux venir ce soir je serais là dans la chambre de Chihiro, la je dois y aller. Tu me donneras ta réponse en venant ce soir. Renoncer à ce que l'on est c'est difficile, dit-elle songeuse, je le sais très bien. Mais la fin justifie parfois les moyens orthodoxes ou non.

Sur ce elle dépasse la rivière et semble disparaître.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mélina se retrouva songeuse dans le bureau qu'Amy avait bien voulu lui prêter et elle dit tout haut :

Finalement j'ai vraiment l'impression de jouer à Dieu, en avançant mes théories et mes conclusion.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau et réfléchit. Elle ajoute :

La théorie c'est bien ! mais bon pour la pratique je vais avoir du mal.

Amy entre dans le bureau et lui dit :

Tu bougonnes ?  
- Je bougonne effectivement dit Mélina tout en se redressant et en posant son dos sur le dossier et en posant sa tête en arrière. Je ne suis plus sure de rien Amy. Est-ce que je pourrais voir ce garçon, Kenta Hoshino et le dossier s'il te plait.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec ce garçon ?  
- Tu veux pas le savoir, et j'ai pas envie d'en parler. En plus tu vas pas aimer !  
- Bon d'accord, tu peux aller le voir.  
- Tu peux retenir son père genre trente minutes en dehors de sa chambre ? je voudrais voir quelque chose.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Pendant qu'Amy avait plus ou moins forcé monsieur Hoshino à le suivre pour qu'il se repose dans la cafétéria. Mélina enlève son gant et essaie d'avoir accès à l'esprit du jeune garçon.

_- Kenta, tu m'entends ? je m'appelle Mélina…Kay  
- Que faites-vous là ? demande la voix frêle du garçon.  
- Je suis venu pour te rencontrer…  
- Me rencontrer ? pour quoi faire ? je vais mourir je le sais.  
- C'est vrai, tu vas mourir, c'est triste n'est ce pas ?  
- Je crois que ce sera terrible pour mon père surtout dit-il, moi je serais surtout malheureux de le voir triste…  
- C'est vrai, mais tu sais tu peux revenir sur terre sous une autre forme.  
- Je peux pas rester auprès de mon père alors ?  
- Non malheureusement ce sera pas possible.  
- Ma mère est morte n'est-ce pas ?  
- …oui ta mère est morte… je suis désolée… répond Mélina un peu déstabilisée.  
- Y'a un moyen pour que mon père ne se retrouve pas tout seul n'est ce pas ? et c'est pour çà que vous venez me parler non ?_

_Mélina quelque peut décontenancée par la perspicacité du jeune garçon hésite avant de dire :_

_- Oui je le reconnais… mais si tu ne veux pas je ne continuerais pas à te parler.  
- Non, je ne veux surtout pas que mon père se retrouve tout seul ! qu'importe que ce soit pas complètement moi !  
- Vraiment ? ne crois-tu pas que ce serait pas un peu tricher ? demande Mélina soucieuse de la détermination de l'enfant.  
- Oh, je sais que mon père ne sera pas dupe, il verra bien que ce n'est pas totalement moi, mais si je reste un peu ne serait-ce que dans certain comportement, il sera heureux, et il sera pas seul.  
- Donc tu veux bien que j'essai ce que je veux faire ? je te rassure que la personne a qui je veux prêter ton corps est un garçon très bien et gentil, il a pour ambition de sauver la vie d'une petite fille pour qui il a beaucoup de sentiments. Elle refuse de sortir de son coma.  
- Oh donc c'est d'une certaine manière pour sauver deux vies ?  
- Je suis désolée c'est injuste envers toi… je préfèrerais pouvoir en sauver trois tu sais !  
- Je m'en doute… Mais j'accepte quand même ! tu ne peux rien faire pour moi c'est pas grave ! j'espère juste me réincarner en quelqu'un qui sera prêt de mon père. Pour moi c'est d'accord.  
- Je dois y aller ton père revient bientôt auprès de toi._

_Avec des sanglots dans la voix le garçon déclare :_

_- Je sais je suis tout ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde… et moi je l'aime plus que tout, et comme je suis prêt de mourir, je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux._

C'est avec un soupçon d'amertume que Mélina quitte la chambre. Elle s'en veut, elle aurait tant voulu faire pour que ce petit garçon s'en sorte.

Mélina ? dit Amy qui revenait avec le père du garçon.  
- Oui répond Mélina.  
- Tu as ausculté le garçon, que penses-tu de son état ?

Le regard dans le vague, Mélina n'ose pas regarder le père en face. Elle se mort la lèvre inférieur un instant et dit :

Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire… je ne veux surtout pas vous donner de faux espoirs en vous disant que si il se réveille il sera tout à fait comme avant.  
- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?  
- Et bien, le docteur Mizuno vous a bien dit qu'il risquait d'y avoir des séquelles neuronales et physique probables.  
- Le docteur Mizuno m'a dit que vous aviez parfois des traitements étranges.

Mélina lance un regard qui en dit long à Amy sur ce qu'elle pense de ce genre de discussion.

Je me concentre sur le psychique monsieur, ni plus ni moins. Mes pratiques ne sont peut-être pas orthodoxe mais sont reconnues par certaines personnes. Il est probable pour en revenir à votre fils, qu'il se réveille mais qu'il ne se souvienne pas de tout ce que vous avez vécu, ce sera comme si c'était une partie de votre fils mais vous aurez aussi probablement l'impression d'avoir affaire à une autre personne à la fois. Je vous rassure je n'ai aucune pratique satanique de la médecine. Je suis désolée de vous abandonner mais je dois aller voir la petite Chihiro. Au revoir monsieur.

Voilà, se dit Mélina, au final je lui ai pratiquement avoué que son fils ne serait pas complètement son fils, vraiment je suis pas douée, mais bon comment expliquer çà autrement ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, mais si elle lui disait que son fils sortirait indemne de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle voulait entrer dans la chambre de Chihiro pour lui parler, mais la place est occupée par ses parents, aussi décide t'elle d'aller chercher ses bouts de choux à la crèche et de les emmener manger une glace à côté.

**Fin du chapitre**


	6. chapitre 6

**Disclaimer **: les personnages du voyage de Chihiro appartiennent à Miyazaki, Amy Mizuno appartient à Naoko Takeuchi. Enfin les personnages extérieurs sont à moi

**Chapitre 6**

Le fait de passer la fin d'après-midi avec ses enfants, soulagea un peu Mélina, elle se dit que la vie est injuste ! combien s'était déjà t'elle répète cette phrase ? un nombre incalculable de fois déjà, elle ne la disait cependant jamais pour elle, à ses yeux sa vie était ce qu'elle était, avec son terrifiant passé, elle construisait progressivement celle qu'elle serait demain.  
Mais elle ne supporte pas l'idée d'être impuissante face à une situation, il faut absolument qu'elle gère tout, et que tout marche bien sans quoi elle s'énerve contre elle-même. Et là, ironiquement, tout se passait bien, mais malheureusement, sur trois vie deux seulement pourraient être sauver uniquement si la troisième se « sacrifiait ». D'un autre côté si la troisième ne se « sacrifiait »pas, les deux autres n'avaient aucune chance de survivre enfin presque personne.  
Et chaque fois Mélina était confronté à ce sentiment d'impuissance, face à la mort de ses amis quelques années plus tôt, face à la maladie et tant d'autres choses !  
Mélina Kay, si puissante soit elle n'était rien face à la maladie. D'une certaine manière cela la frustrait beaucoup de ne pas arriver à sauver tout le monde. Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas faire médecine, car inévitablement on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde !  
C'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'était concentrée sur les soins palliatifs, là au moins elle était sur que de toute façon elle ne pourrait à peu de chance prêt sauver personne et qu'elle pourrait juste soulager leur souffrance.  
Voilà deux heures que ses enfants dormaient paisiblement et pourtant Mélina n'était pas encore aller voir Chihiro bien qu'il soit bientôt l'heure.

Elle se lève, et d'un pas hésitant sort de la chambre sans avoir auparavant embrassé ses bout de choux pour se donner du courage.  
Alors qu'elle allait arriver devant la chambre de Chihiro, Amy l'interpelle et lui demande :

Pourquoi as-tu dit çà à Monsieur Hoshino ? Les chances de survit de son fils sont inexistante et tu lui a donné de l'espoir.  
- Il n'a pas été blessé quand je lui ai dit que son fils risquerait à son réveil de ne plus être totalement lui-même du fait d'une quasi amnésie presque sure ?  
- Il a dit que ce qui comptait le plus pour lui c'est d'avoir son fils auprès de lui même si il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même. Il a ajouté quelque soit les séquelle neuronales et physique.  
- Si il se réveille il ne sera plus complètement lui même avec la perte de mémoire dont j'ai parlé, mais il n'aura aucune séquelles physiques et neuronales. J'ai regardé les radio, aucune rupture de la moelle épinière, et autre traumatisme corporel pouvant aller dans ce sens. Je vais y aller c'est bientôt l'heure.  
- Si tu es si sure de son éventuelle guérison pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste et amer ?

Mélina stoppe le geste qui lui faisait ouvrir la porte et dit sans se retourner :

Car j'aurais voulu qu'aucun ne meurt…

Sur ce elle entre dans la salle laissant dehors une Amy Mizuno complètement déstabilisée ne comprenant pas ce que Mélina veut dire exactement.

**Du côté de Kohaku.**

Un cas de conscience se pose à lui, peut il accepter la proposition de Mélina Kay, et se réincarner dans le corps d'un garçon qui est voué à mourir ? L'heure approchant met fin à sa réflexion et il se dirige, invisible aux yeux des gens normaux en direction de l'hôpital, il entre de la même façon que la veille dans la chambre de Chihiro, tout y est déjà installé, il trouve la jeune femme si puissante, les yeux perdus dans le vague en pleine réflexion, une tristesse apparente voilant son regard.  
Quand elle s'aperçoit que Kohaku est là, elle a un sourire triste à lui adressé. Elle l'invite a entrer dans le pentacle dessiné au sol et ainsi a prendre une apparence solide. Elle lui dit :

Le jeune garçon dont je t'ai parlé, était plutôt perspicace, il a tout de suite compris de quoi je voulais lui parler, il m'a assuré qu'il était d'accord. J'ai aussi parlé un peu avec son père et d'après ce que j'ai compris il a très peur de se retrouver tout seul, et surtout de voir son fils mourir, je lui ai dit que son fils risquait si il se réveillait d'avoir perdu une grande partie de sa mémoire pour ne pas dire toute et de donner l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, ce à quoi il a répondu que cela n'avait pas d'importance que même si il fallait redécouvrir son fils quelque soit les séquelles il serait là pour l'aimer et l'aider.

Kohaku écoute tout ce que lui dit Mélina, mais ses pensées vont à Chihiro, un détail lui sauta, un détail qui changerait tout alors il demande à Mélina :

Je risque moi aussi de perdre une partie de ma mémoire non ?

Mélina tiqua, elle y avait effectivement pensé mais voulait le rassurer :

En effet, il y a de grande chance pour que tu perdes un peu de ta mémoire, car en tant qu'esprit tu es très âgés mais le corps qui va t'accueillir et lui par contre assez jeune si on compare votre âge. Cependant tu te souviendras de l'essentiel, tu te rappellera ton nom en tant qu'esprit, qui tu étais. Le principal quoi !  
- Est ce que je me souviendrais de Chihiro ? c'est la seule chose qui m'importe.  
- Quand vous vous rencontrerez, tu sauras que c'est elle, et elle devra découvrir que tu es Kohaku. J'ignore cependant si tu auras la possibilité de garder tes pouvoirs.

Etrangement, Haku ne ressentit aucun problème au fait à perdre ses pouvoirs, il était prêt à ce sacrifice pour elle : cette demoiselle si cher à son cœur. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était ce sentiment étrange qui l'oppressait et le poussait à faire un tel sacrifice, qu'importe après tout se dit-il, je suis sur de vouloir le faire c'est ce qui compte.

C'est d'accord je veux le faire. Que faisons-nous maintenant que j'ai pris ma décision ?  
- Elle est irrévocable ? demande Mélina.  
- Irrévocable et immuable.  
- Toi tu fais part de ta décision à Chihiro… et moi je vais préparer mon autre patient.  
- Euh comment je fais pour lui en faire part ?  
- Tu lui parles, je suis sure qu'elle peut t'entendre. Et après tu me rejoins dans la chambre d'à côté.

Mélina sort alors discrètement de la chambre et s'assure qu'elle est bien fermée à clé pour éviter les curieux et surtout les surprises. Comment expliquer le dessin d'un pentacle au sol et entouré de bougie ? même si un pays comme le japon s'ouvre plus facilement à la spiritualité de part sa croyance, il est un peu délicat d'expliquer la présence de tels objets dans une chambre d'hôpital.  
Elle dispose là aussi un pentacle autour du lit mais sans cercle cette fois-ci. Elle s'avance vers Kenta, et lui tient le poignet elle entre alors en contact avec son esprit…

_- Kenta ?  
- Oh c'est vous ? dit-il d'une voix faible.  
- Comment te sens-tu ? même si la question est un peu bête ajouta-t'elle dans un murmure pour elle-même.  
- Je me sens épuisé, si je ne me concentre pas suffisamment j'ai l'impression que je vais plus me réveiller.  
- Kohaku est dans la chambre à côté, il est d'accord.   
- Donc tout va bien dit le jeune garçon.  
- Çà va se faire bientôt, en attendant je veux que tu essaies de ne penser à rien : ni à la vie, ni à la mort, ni à tes parents.  
- Je vais essayer.  
- Il faut que tu y arrives.  
- D'accord…_

Mélina relâcha le poignet et la connexion inter-esprit fut coupée. Même si Mélina ne pu visualiser la tête que fait Kenta, à la façon dont il a prononcé, elle sentit comme un soulagement de la part du jeune garçon. Elle réfléchit à tout allure, si elle avait été avec un sorcier ou sorcière aussi puissante qu'elle, elle aurait essayer d'effectuer une opération plus difficile car nécessitant la même force de pouvoir, en formant une étoile à six branches. Malheureusement la seule personne qui aurait pu faire cette démarche avec elle, refuse de s'approcher du monde des sorciers et de la sorcellerie même si elle connaît déjà de par leur lien l'ensemble des connaissances et réciproquement. Elle ne lui demanderait rien à cette dernière car Mélina lui souhaite une vie aussi normale que possible, et à lui non plus, car il ne fait qu'utiliser les pouvoirs de Mélina ou presque, cela ne ferait en rien augmenter leur puissance….

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Haku qui arrivait par la fenêtre. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer dans le pentacle, elle se tint du côté gauche du lit elle même dans le pentacle, et Haku à droite du lit du côté de la fenêtre. Elle s'adresse à Kohaku :

Tu es prêt ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien, je veux que tu ne penses plus à rien.  
- D'accord…  
- Maintenant tient son poignet dans ta main.  
- Je ne peux pas le toucher, au fait pourquoi je ne suis pas solide comme tout à l'heure ?  
- Parce que si tu veux fusionner avec lui, il faut que tu sois à l'état d'esprit. Ce pentacle est là pour renforcer mes pouvoirs.  
- Bien.  
- Maintenant on va commencer les choses sérieuses. Tu vas faire « comme si » tu tenais son poignet ou tout du moins comme si tu pouvais toucher son poignet.

Une fois que Kohaku fit ce que Mélina lui avait dit, cette dernière commença à réciter des paroles incompréhensibles pour la plus part des gens, seuls quelques personnes connaissant le Yin et Yang pourrait comprendre ce qu'elle essaie de faire. Elle sentit tout à coup comme une étrange énergie l'envahir, cette énergie était comme électrique, elle toucha le poignet du jeune Kenta.   
C'est alors que Kohaku se sentit tout à coup comme aspiré, un moment il voulut résister mais il se reprit et se laissa faire et vidant son esprit ou presque…  
De son côté Kenta se sentait si épuisé que penser à quelque chose lui était très difficile ce qui était une bonne chose puisque c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Cependant tout à coup il fut pris d'une étrange sensation et tout son être traduisit cette étonnante détermination comme cela. Il voulait vivre, ou plutôt survivre même partiellement, il se fiche bien de perdre une grande partie de sa mémoire, tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est pouvoir rester quelque part dans son corps, à l'intérieur même silencieux. Il voulait juste pouvoir continuer à voir l'extérieur même si ce n'était plus complètement lui qui décide.  
Kohaku lui fut obnubiler par une seule pensée, celle qu'il ne veut surtout pas être responsable de la disparition total de celui qui avait habité jusqu'à présent ce corps, il aimerait pouvoir le partager. Alors que leur souhait était le même, tout à coup le silence fut total. La magie avait cessé, que restait-t-il de Kohaku ou de Kenta ?  
Mélina détacha sa main du poignet du jeune garçon, elle leva des yeux épuisés, elle défit presque mécaniquement l'ensemble du matériel qu'elle avait mit là.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu dit-elle doucement, maintenant c'est à vous de jouer.

Elle sortit de la chambre, et retourna dans la chambre de Chihiro. Elle s'adossa à la porte fermée une fois à l'intérieur et se laissa glisser au sol, elle était tout bonnement épuisée. La magie avancée qu'elle avait utilisé qui plus est dans l'autre juridiction, non pas que la magie lui soit interdite dans l'autre juridiction mais c'est mettre son corps en équilibre pour ne pas frôler les graves problèmes de son enfance.  
Elle resta comme çà environ dix minutes, il était à présent prêt de quatre heure du matin. Elle se demanda soudain, comment elle tiendrait si cela n'avait pas fonctionné ! Elle entra dans le pentacle, et toucha le poignet de Chihiro comme elle l'avait fait avec Kenta. Le comas de Chihiro est très profond, elle dut une fois de plus se battre pour atteindre son esprit et lui dit :

_- Chihiro… Chihiro… Tu m'entends ? c'est Mélina Ka._

_Une petite voix comme sortie de profond ténèbres lui répondit alors :_

_- Oui… qui ête-vous ?  
- Je suis la double héritière… il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant, si tu restes là tu vas finir par mourir.  
- C'est pas grave… je n'ai pas de raison de vivre.  
- Si tu étais en face de moi petite fille trancha la voix de Mélina, je te donnerais une fessée ! Es-tu à ce point égoïste ?  
- Mais je suis malheureuse dans le monde réel…  
- Et penses-tu seulement à ceux que tu laisserais derrière toi ! à ta mère ! à ton père ?  
- Mais..  
- L'ijine c'est terrible je te l'accorde ! j'ai eu à faire à une situation de ce style enfant. Mais je t'assure ! que je ne regretterais jamais rien. Regrettes-tu ton séjour dans le monde des esprits ?  
- Comment savez-vous que…  
- Réponds moi et je te le dirais_

_Il y eu un silence un peu long puis la petite voix finit par dire :_

_- Non je ne regrette pas…  
- Pourquoi ne regrettes-tu rien ? après tout tu as du faire le travaille d'une adulte, nettoyer les sols et tout çà… Alors pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai fait la rencontre de Kohaku le dragon, et de tous les autres, Zeniba, Bébé…  
- Et Bien dis-toi que dans le monde des vivants, tu peux tirer le même genre d'enseignements alors sort de ta bulle.  
- Maman, papa… murmura l'enfant._

_Mélina sembla percevoir des pleurs… une sonnerie interne commandait à Mélina, de ne pas prolonger trop longtemps sa plongée dans l'esprit de Chihiro, car étant fatiguée Mélina pourrait y rester, et de cela il n'était pas question puisqu'elle avait des êtres comptent pour elle. Elle refusa de dire à Chihiro qu'elle avait de grande chance de retrouver d'une certaine manière Kohaku. Elle préférait qu'elle prenne sa décision indépendamment de ce fait._

_- Tes amis aussi de la ville ou tu habitais seront malheureux quand ils apprendront que tu es morte… et ta mère, je l'ai croisée effondrée dans les bras de ton père qui lui même avait grande peine à maintenir son « apparence de mâle fort ». _

_Une minute passa et Chihiro finit par demander :_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour me réveiller ?  
- Que tu le veuilles, tout simplement, mais il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment. Aussi, Kohaku s'est réincarné, à toi de le retrouver.  
- Quoi ? _

_Ignorant sa question Mélina lui dit :_

_- Il te l'avait dit non ? ce sont ses paroles : « nous, nous reverrons sûrement »_

Mélina réussit à s'extirper de l'esprit de cette enfant avec beaucoup de mal, la fatigue aidant probablement. Elle ne demandait qu'une chose : dormir. Mécaniquement, elle se leva et ramassa ce qui avait servit pour le pentacle, une fois cette besogne effectuée elle repoussa le lit contre le mur.  
En sortant de la chambre il était presque six heures du matin, à présent se dit-elle, cela dépend d'eux et d'eux seuls.   
Manque de chance Amy l'intercepta quelques secondes plus tard pour lui demander son aide, incapable de dire non malgré sa fatigue Mélina suivit le docteur pour l'aider dans ses consultations.  
A l'heure de la pose, Amy demanda enfin à Mélina :

Alors comment vont nos petits protégés ?  
- Chihiro et Kenta ? ou ma paire de jumeaux terribles ?  
- Tiens au sujet de tes jumeaux, les analyses n'ont rien détectées de plus qu'un simple rhume un peu sévère.  
- Aucune leucémie ? demanda Mélina malgré elle.  
- Ah, c'était donc à çà que tu pensais ?

Mélina confirma d'un geste de la tête.

Alors ne t'inquiète plus, il n'y a rien dans ce sens, les analyses on juste montré que ton fils manquait un peu de fer ce qui explique son état de fatigue général. Cela se combat très bien soit en mangeant des aliments contenant du fer tel que les lentilles ou en buvant un sirop renforcé en fer.  
- Et bien tu me rassures ! je m'attendais vraiment au pire dit-elle dans un souffle.  
- Pour Chihiro et Kenta ? demanda le médecin.  
- Cela ne dépend plus de la médecine mais de leur volonté à tous les deux (…ou trois se dit-elle dans sa tête).

Juste à ce moment là, une infirmière vint auprès du docteur Mizuno et lui dit :

Le petit HOSHINO est sur le point de sortir du comas !  
- Comment ? articula Amy tout en lançant un regard à Mélina.

Cette dernière détourna volontairement le regard, soudainement très triste… si Kenta était vivant cela signifiait surtout que l'esprit de Kohaku avait prit la place de celui de Kenta, et que ce dernier était finalement mort…  
Mélina suivit Amy en direction de la chambre, quand une autre infirmière vint la voir pour lui dire :

La petite Chihiro est sur le point de se réveiller aussi ! dit-elle étonnée par ses propres propos.

Amy lança un autre regard à Mélina mais cette dernière soutint son regard et fit juste un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. Mélina lui dit :

Je vais voir Kenta, toi tu t'occupes de Chihiro. Chacun avec son patient dit-elle avec un sourire triste… Bon nous avons du pain sur la planche déclara-t-elle pleine de force de vie ! deux vies viennent de se sauver ! A l'attaque Amy !

Devançant cette dernière Mélina entra dans la chambre de Kenta Hoshino.  
Elle lui toucha la main comme pour lui communiquer sa force de vie, en fait le simple contact fit ouvrir les yeux le jeune garçon, elle avait demandé aux infirmières de rester quelques minutes à la porte. Elle dit :

Est ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Le jeune garçon essaya de parler mais ce ne fut qu'un son étrange. Mélina sourit et le rassura :

Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas grave, on va dire un clignement d'yeux pour oui et deux pour non. Compris ?

Le jeune garçon cligna une fois des yeux.

Bien, si tu ne peux pas parler c'est à cause de ton comas, mais tu retrouveras sans nulle doute la parole. Maintenant je voudrais savoir si tu es Kohaku.

Un clignement d'yeux.

Bien dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Mais le jeune garçon ne l'entendait pas comme çà et il essaya de faire sortir un autre son de sa gorge. Mélina ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose la frappa, mais elle refusait d'y croire que ce soit possible. Elle se rebroua mentalement et posa la question :

Est ce que tu es Kenta ?

Un clignement d'yeux. Mélina le regarda étonné et demanda :

Est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux présents ?

Encore un clignement d'yeux. Elle se savait incapable de faire une fusion parfaite à elle seule il aurait fallut le pouvoir des jumelles KAY, aussi cela dépassait tout son entendement alors comment. Elle hésita puis saisit le poignet comme tôt le matin. Elle ferma les yeux et entra dans leur esprit, ce précédé beaucoup plus dangereux que celui qu'elle avait utilisé le matin même lui permettait une sorte de projection astrale. Et là elle leur demanda presque de vive voix :

_- Avez vous pensé à quelque chose de particulier au moment de la « fusion » ? demanda-t-elle tout en se disant que c'était impossible qu'un fait si annodin soti à l'origine du miracle_

_Devant elle se tenait, à la fois Kohaku et Kenta, une évidence la frappa, ils se ressemblaient réellement beaucoup, même physiquement ! comment avez-t-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?  
- Euh, j'ai pensé l'espace d'un instant que je voulais pas disparaître totalement pour ne pas quitter mon père que j'aime tant… dit-il penaud._

_Kohaku hésita puis dit : _

_- Moi j'ai pensé que c'était injuste que je profite de ce corps au détriment de Kenta même si il était sensé mourir de toute manière…_

_Mélina leur sourit alors, étonnée elle-même par ce « miracle » ! elle se dit juste que peut-être que derrière chaque esprit se cachait tôt ou tard une réincarnation parfaite pour l'accueillir si il en faisait la demande. Pour le cas de Kohaku et de Kenta, cela avait été une bonne chose puisque grace à cela Kenta serait toujours là ainsi que Kohaku. En somme une fusion parfaite…_

_- Bon visiblement nous avons assistés à une fusion parfaite ! j'espère juste que vous arriverez à vous entendre ! car deux entités dans un même corps c'est éprouvant ! je sais ce que c'est ! Bon je vous laisse._

Mélina quitta facilement leur esprit et rouvrit les yeux, elle se releva épuisée ! après tout cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit ! la fatigue commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Elle se força à se lever car il lui rester à aller faire un petit saut auprès de Chihiro.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de Chihiro cette dernière était réveillée et ses parents l'entouraient, ne voulant pas déranger Mélina se retira. Et se prépara psychologiquement à s'occuper de ses bout de choux le reste de la journée, et comme ils n'étaient pas sorti depuis deux jours il fallait absolument qu'elle les sorte !  
Elle se réjouit en son fort intérieur du miracle qui s'était produit ! non seulement deux personnes sont sorti d'un comas quasi-miraculeusement, et la troisième qui partage à présent le corps d'un des deux miraculés !  
Et enfin, son soulagement à elle, quand elle a apprit que son fils n'avait en réalité qu'une carence en fer qui effectivement expliquait son état de fatigue avancé.

C'est avec un de ses meilleurs moment de bonheur que Mélina se hâta d'aller retrouver sa chère progéniture !

**Fin du chapitre**

_Il serait logique que ce soit la fin, mais il est peut être souhaitable qu'il y ait un petit épilogue.  
_


	7. chapitre 7 fin

**Epilogue **

Après une rééducation de deux longs mois, Chihiro retourna à l'école avec une certaine appréhension, mais rien de terrible ne se passa au contraire. Les élèves de sa classe s'étaient tous réunit autour d'elle pour savoir comment elle allait et lui demander pardon de leur comportement puéril. Ils l'entourèrent et lui offrit en guise de pardon un bouquet de fleurs, avec une grosse carte de prompt rétablissement. Car Chihiro avait beau pu retourner à l'école, elle avait encore un peu de mal à parler aussi, elle réussit en se forçant à prononcer :

Mer…ci.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça mes les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et le sourire qui avait éclairci le visage donna aux élèves de sa classe une sorte d'électrocution. En fait ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce qu'elle accepte leurs excuses. Ils furent rassurés.

Le professeur entra dans la classe et dit :

Asseyez-vous ! Chihiro nous sommes tous content de savoir que tu puisse enfin revenir en cours.

Chihiro lui adressa un sourire timide et d'un mouvement de la tête elle acquiesça. Le professeur était au courant des problèmes pour parler de la fillette aussi n'insista-t-il pas.

Le lendemain, dans une voiture de luxe, un père et son fils étaient en grande discussion.

Tu es sur, demande une nouvelle fois son père, que tu veux aller dans cette école publique.  
- Oui papa dit le jeune garçon, impatient d'aller en cours, j'ai une rencontre à faire.  
- Une rencontre ?  
- Oui, comme un rêve ! j'ai l'impression que je dois rencontrer quelqu'un dans cette école… je suis désolé c'est étrange ce que je dis…  
- C'est rien, ta mère aussi avait des impression étrange de déjà vu… d'après mes renseignements cette école n'est pas une mauvaise école publique. Donc passe une bonne journée.

Le jeune garçon sortit de la voiture, la jambe légèrement boiteuse à cause de l'accident, mais les médecins étaient optimistes sur la récupération totale de sa jambe. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Le professeur entra dans la classe, et dit en se raclant la gorge :

Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève : Kenta HOSHINO. Kenta tu peux entrer.

Les regards se braquèrent tous vers la porte, et un jeune garçon au cheveux coupés en dégradés, la peau légèrement blanche donnant l'impression qu'il sortait d'une maladie mais cela fut détrompé par l'intervention du professeur qui déclara :

Votre nouveau camarade vient de s'absenter près de deux mois suite à un accident de voiture, aussi j'espère que vous ne ferez pas cas de ses problèmes pour se déplacer.

Chihiro qui regardait vaguement par la fenêtre, son instinct lui dit de tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, et là, elle faillit se mettre à crier. Pas de doute possible à ses yeux, elle le suivit du regard quand il alla s'asseoir. Et ne le quitta pas des yeux quasiment un instant.

La journée lui donna l'impression d'être très, très longue, mais enfin à la pause de midi Chihiro pu se dégager de ses nouveaux amis…  
Son obsession était de le retrouver. Elle le vit comme dans un rêve près du cerisier. Il la regardait, il semblait ne voir qu'elle, et elle ne voyait que lui. Elle coura jusqu'à lui s'arrêtant devant lui, des larmes coulaient un peu sur ses genoux, elle finit par se décider et d'un pas résolu alla à la rencontre du garçon. Ce dernier lui tendit les bras et il se laissèrent aller à une étreinte pleine de sentiments, ils étaient simplement heureux. Cette étreinte était juste la réponse à un désir qu'ils avaient tous les deux : se retrouver.

**FIN**

_Ainsi s'achève « A nos retrouvailles prochaines » ! j'espère que çà vous a plu ! j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! et j'espère que vous avez autant de plaisir à la lire ! n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir fait une œuvre fantastique mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura fait sourire._


End file.
